Typically, a multi-hop relay radio link of a cellular network comprises a plurality of links between neighboring nodes and may extend between respective end nodes, namely a source node and a target node. Here, transmission of the data is achieved by employing multiple hops along relay nodes or forwarding nodes (abbreviated for simplicity as relays) arranged in between the end nodes of the multi-hop relay radio link. Communication with the relays may be radio communication. The data may be packetized using a suitable protocol; this provides packetized data for transmission on the multi-hop relay radio link.
Sometimes, configuration of one or more transmission control parameters for the transmission of the data on the multi-hop relay radio link may be desired. However, it is expected that the transmission control parameters vary from link to link. Because of this, setting of the transmission control parameter by an end node of the multi-hop relay radio link can be difficult: Typically the characteristics of all relays in between the end nodes need to be taken into account.
Additionally, it is possible that a topology of the network changes dynamically when nodes are added and/or removed and where dynamic routing of the data along different route paths is employed. Such a dynamic changing of the topology of the network proves it difficult to take into account the characteristics of all relays and links of the multi-hop relay radio link.